robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech-Voltron 5
"Robotech/Voltron 5" is the fifth and final issue of Robotech/Voltron, the first Robotech comic series printed since "Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles" seven years earlier. It was the first serious Robotech crossover, although comedic ''Ninja High School'' and ''Dinosaurs For Hire'' crossovers had previously been printed in the early issues of Robotech II: The Sentinels. Publisher's Summary FINAL ISSUE!!! The Drule witch Haggar uses her black magic to exploit a critical vulnerability of Robotechnology and the ''SDF-1 itself. The clock is also ticking as the celestial window to return home is about to close for the displaced crew of the the Super Dimension Fortress and the Lion Force. The only hope to save their universes from the rip in the time-space continuum may lie with the return of Rick Hunter and a long-lost piece of Voltron. This astounding conclusion to the epic mecha crossover is not to be missed!'' Plot summary On Arus, the SDF-1 makes preparations to return home. The Drule launch their Robeasts at the vessel. They are about to attack the bridge when the White Lion arrives, piloted by Rick Hunter. As the vessel approaches the Omega Comet, they prepare a space fold. Back on Earth, Fokker and Kogane travel to find Princess Allura. They are attacked, but Allura sees her father. He guides her to her Lion, and she regains her memory. They return to Macross Island and are able to form Voltron, destroying Khyron's ship. The Omega Comet then appears. The team and Fokker team up to destroy Haggar's rings. As the pilots and crew return to their respective timelines, they see a glimpse of alternate timelines. The Voltron Force return home. The SDF-1, its crew reunited, continue preparations for their long voyage back to Earth. Memorable Quotes to be added References Characters From the Voltron universe * Keith Kogane * Allura * King Lotor * Haggar * Coran * Pidge * Lance * Hunk * Angel From the Robotech universe * Claudia Grant * Lynn Minmei * Roy Fokker * Henry Gloval * Lisa Hayes * Kramer * Vanessa Leeds * Kim Young * Sammie Porter * Emil Lang * Khyron Vessels and vehicles From the Voltron universe *Destroid (mentioned) * Voltron Lion Force * Drule ships * Robeast From the Robotech universe *Male Power Armor * SDF-1 *VF-1 Valkyrie * Skull-One *Zentraedi Command Ship Other '' to be added'' Universes * The Robotech universe. * The Voltron Universe. * A universe where Lotor is reunited with his dead mother. * A universe where the Voltron lions fly with the Mockingbird and Roy's biplane * A universe where a micronized Khyron and Lotor worked together to attack the Earth. * A universe where Breetai was fighting a Robeast (as opposed to Invid). * A universe where Ben Dixon and Max Sterling were part of the Lion Force. * A universe where Princess Allura and Lynn Minmei were part of the SDF-1 bridge crew (in the place of Lisa Hayes and Claudia Grant). Continuity * When Roy approaches the Comet, a bright Angel appears, and offers to take Roy to the end of the Universe. Roy says that all he wants is Rick and Claudia back. This closely mirrors a similar scene in the Voltron episode The Little Prince. * The comic suggests that it is the irregular fold after a Robeast attack to the ship that causes the SDF-1's Fold Drives to disappear, as well as the power issues that will cause a need for modular transformation. * The end of this comic is set directly after the end of "The Long Wait", as Rick and Minmei have just been found within the ship. External Links * The issue at the official Dynamite website. Category:Crossovers